Containers of this type include, inter alia, a replaceable cartridge filled with desiccating granules. This cartridge is introduced into a tubular element defining an opening of the container to the outside. This opening can be closed by means of a plug provided with O-rings and which can be introduced by sliding into the tubular element. Inward displacement of the plug is limited by a stop means in the form of a circular shoulder on the internal surface of the tubular element.
To prevent the plug from coming out when the pressure in the container increases on operation of the plant, other detachable axial stop means can be located inside the tubular element in order to limit the outward movement of the plug.
For obvious reasons of safety, it is desirable for it to be impossible to remove the detachable axial stop means while an over-pressure exists inside the container. In other words, the operator must wait until the pressure inside the container has fallen practically to atmospheric pressure to be able to remove the plug to then have access to the inside of the tubular element in order, for example, to change the cartridge with desiccating granules.
A container is known from FR-2 798 456 in the form of a collector for a condenser of an air-conditioning plant. This collector includes a tubular element closed by a cylindrical plug, the outward displacement of which is prevented by axial stop means formed of a circlip in the form of a split elastic ring.
When the plug is in place in the tubular element, this circlip is introduced through the open end of the tubular element and placed in a circular groove provided on the internal face of the tubular element, close to its end. The plug includes at its end directed toward the circlip a circular peripheral recess matched to the form of the circlip in order to be able to receive this when the plug is pushed outwardly by an over-pressure in the container. Thus, when the plug is in abutment against the circlip, it is impossible to remove the circlip, which is then situated in the recess. It will therefore be necessary to wait until the pressure is sufficiently low for it to be possible to push the plug back slightly inwardly in order to be able to then remove the circlip.
Even if this device is generally satisfactory, putting the circlip in position is a relatively difficult operation which takes a certain amount of time and which requires a specialised tool. Moreover, machining of the internal face of the tubular element to prepare the circular groove acting as a housing for the circlip is an operation which increases the manufacturing cost of the unit.